Letter to Japan
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Amu now lives in America along with the other guardians and Utau for college. She was chosen to perform at her school because someone else couldn't make it. What happens when Ikuto shows up after tens years of looking for his father? ONESHOT! PLEASE R


**Yuki- i decided to do a quick one-shot about a certain song because i was listening to it, and well...you know, so yeah here it is! another song shot by yours truly!**

* * *

**~ Letter to Japan ~**

After Amu grew up, after the Death Rebel plan and saving Ikuto, after he left to look for his father, after her charas went back inside her heart, after basically everything, she decided to go to college away from the chaos of Japan. Yes she means America. The best thing about about it, is that her friends were going with her. Yes all the guardians shugo charas went inside their hearts. Kiseki, Tadase's chara, went inside his heart after saving Ikuto. His words were _You found your true self Tadase. You are a true and strong leader. _Then he went back into the egg, and inside Tadase's heart. Kusukusu, Rima's chara, went back inside after her parents stopped fighting. Her words were, _Rima! You have found you true self! You can now make people laugh whenever you want! schew schew schew! _Then she went back in her egg. Temari and Rhythm went back to Nagihiko. Temari's words were, _Nagihiko you have now found your own dance! _and Rhythm's words were, _You can now be more relaxed! Make it cool! _then they left. Pepe left after Yaya realized that it was time to grow up. Daichi left Kukai after he realized that he can do any sport he wanted which was soccer after all. Amu found out about Nagihiko about a year after Ikuto left, and now they're closer then ever. Amu realized that she only loved Tadase's outer character and that they were better off as friends. It was a good thing that Tadase agreed. Rima is still jealous about every person that got near Amu and goes nut especially when Nagihiko was around. Kukai and Utau finally got together, after Iru and Eru went back inside her heart. Now they all live on America, without the crazy-ness in Japan. They even learned the fluent language. But they never lost any touches on Japanese. Amu is now twenty one along with Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko. Yaya was twenty, and Kukai, now twenty two. Utau graduated from college, and now Amu and the others are all seniors. Even Kukai who didn't pass one of his classes, so he had to take it again.

"Ahh! I don't get this at all!" he yelled in frustration. Utau made a small smile.

"Let's try again. Now Napoleon was born in what year?" she asked pointing at the question.

"Uh...1821?" he guessed. Utau sighed.

"No, that was the year he died." she explained. Kukai grimaced.

"Try again." she said. Kukai put his index finger to his chin, deep in thought.

"1769." he answered. Utau smiled.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. Kukai smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it!" he said. They both laughed until Utaus phone rang.

"Mushi Mushi?" she answered. Yaya laughed on the other line.

"What Yaya?" Utau asked annoyed at the outburst.

_"I'm sorry Utau! But you're supposed to answer, 'Hello?' not 'Mushi Mushi'."_ she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, we're in America now." she said mentally slapping herself.

"So what'd you call me for anyway?" Utau asked.

_"Oh yeah! Amu's performing at the college tonight! Can you and Kukai come?" _she asked.

"Of course we'll come." she said. Kukai gave a confused expression.

"Amu's performing at the college tonight, and we're going." she explained. Kukai nodded.

"Sure! I'll go to Hinamori's performance!" he exclaimed.

"Kukai, say 'Amu' not 'Hinamori' we're in America now." she said. Kukai slapped his forehead.

"Forgot sorry." he said.

"Ok, Yaya see you tonight." Utau said into the phone. Yaya cheered.

_"Yay! See ya!"_ she exclaimed and they hung up.

"Now where were we?" she asked pointing at Kukais homework. Kukai sighed.

"Fine, fine. Let's get this over with."

--------

"Amu, thanks for doing this." Tadase said. Amu smiled.

"Sure thing! I wrote this song a while ago, and I guess that this is the perfect time to try it out." she explained. Tadase smiled.

"Okay, that's good." he said.

"Now I'm going to get the microphone." he explained. Amu nodded as he left the stage. Rima walked next to her.

"I'm glad you and Tadase worked things out." Rima said with a small smiled. Amu nodded as she walked closer to the edge of the stage, looking over the seats where the audience will be seated. But then Amu tripped over a cord, and fell backwards on her butt. She grimaced.

"Amu, Daijoubu?" Rima asked. Amu smiled.

"Hn zen zen." she replied. Rima smiled.

"uh...what?" Rima and Amu turned to see the maintenance man mopping the stage. They chuckled.

"Sorry sir, it's our language." Amu said and the Janitor nodded, and left the stage. Rima looked at Amu, and they both laughed.

"I'm glad this song is in english." Amu said.

"But doesn't it have a little code in it for us?" Rima asked. Amu nodded.

"But that's a surprised." she said with a wink. Rima giggled. But then made a sad smile.

"What's wrong Rima?" Amu asked. Rima put her hand on Amus shoulder.

"How are your thoughts on _him_?" she asked. Amu looked down with also a sad smile.

"I miss him, and I hope I see him soon...I think I might like him even more, maybe even love him." she explained. Rima nodded.

"I'm sure you will see him soon." she said. Amu nodded.

"I hope, he said that he loved me right before he left, and he also said that he'll make me fall for him...but he didn't know that I already was in love with him...and he didn't have to try." she said. Rima smiled.

"Maybe tonight's performance will cheer you up." she said before helping Amu up, and walking to the back room.

---------

**That Night!**

"Wow this place is packed!" Yaya exclaimed. Everyone else nodded.

"They really out did their selves." Nagihiko said looking out to the audience.

"Hey!" they all turned to see Rima running towards them.

"Is it set up Rima?" Tadase asked. Rima nodded.

"Everything is coming to plan." she said with a smirk.

Amu was backstage, getting dressed. The song was kind of techno-ish, so she put on a pink loilita dress with ruffles that go down the back, and black laces on the torso. (chii from chobits and pic on profile) For her hair, she put strawberry clips and bows in her hair, and a little tiara. (pic on profile) She was ready.

"Here's Amu Hinamori singing Love letter to Japan!" the announcer.  
**(Love letter to Japan by The bird and the bee! dont own and please play for better effect! The link is on my page just click on that)**

The music started, with a techno, Japanese style. Amu waited for her cue. She looked at her friends who were in the audience cheering her on. She looked at all the audience and thought she saw...blue. But she quickly shook it off.

_From the west to the east I have flown to be near you  
I have come all this way to be close, to be here with you  
And now, all my heart I will lay down precisely at your feet_

_My beloved, oh my sweet  
All the gifts you have given me  
The patience and the peace,  
Cherry blossoms and the candy,  
I am yours, I am yours  
For as long, for as long as you will have me_

_Dearest one, I had a dream  
I mouthed the words,  
The sound came out,  
I spoke to you in Japanese  
Oh, my love I cannot see, I heard your name  
I know at once there was no place I'd rather be  
All at once there was no place that I would rather be_

_From the west to the east I have flown to be near you  
I have come all this way to be close, to be here with you  
And now, all my heart I will lay down precisely at your feet_

_My beloved, oh my sweet  
All the gifts you have given me  
The patience and the peace,  
Cherry blossoms and the candy,  
I am yours, I am yours  
For as long, for as long as you will have me_

_I packed my bag, I'm on my way  
I am prepared for any season  
I am prepared to stay  
Here is my heart, my beating heart  
Oh, how I'm longing for this love affair to start  
How I'm longing for this love affair to finally start_

_From the west to the east I have flown to be near you  
I have come all this way to be close, to be here with you  
And now, all my heart I will lay down precisely at your feet_

_My beloved, oh my sweet  
All the gifts you have given me  
The patience and the peace,  
Cherry blossoms and the candy,  
I am yours, I am yours  
For as long, for as long as you will have me_

_Nishi kara higashi heto  
anata no tokoro nitondekitano  
touimishinori oh anatanosoba ni itakute  
kono omoi oh subete  
anata ni sasagemasu_

As she started on the Japanese part, she thought she saw blue again, and started to get suspicious. Her friends were looking at her with smiles at her 'code' she gave them...

Amu pointed the mic to the audience to sing along.

_From the west to the east I have flown to be near you  
I have come all this way to be close, to be here with you  
And now, all my heart I will lay down precisely at your feet_

She put her mic back to her lips.

_My beloved, oh my sweet  
All the gifts you have given me  
The patience and the peace,  
Cherry blossoms and the candy,  
I am yours, I am yours  
For as long, for as long as you will have me_

_West, East,  
all this way to be close.  
all my heart.  
_

_my beloved all my sweet...  
East  
I am yours I am yours_

The song ended, followed by an applause. Amu gave a big smile to everyone then looked at her friends. She was about to walk off stage when she saw Rima by the curtains motioning her to stay on stage. Amu gave a confused expression until she heard:  
**(Play Tsukiyo no Violinist now for better effect! dont own.)**

Her eyes widened at the peaceful melody...a violin. _I know this song...from so many years ago. _The sound was behind her, and she was too afraid to turn around. She shut her eyes, and she saw flashes of the times her and Ikuto spent time together. He was perverted and annoying, but he loved her and she was too dense to noticed she loved him too. It was like she was right there with him, her yelling at him for teasing her, then they laugh about it afterward. She loved him so much and was starting to feel sad that she can't see him. _But who is playing this beautiful melody now? _She opened her eyes and saw Rima motioning her to turn around. Amu closed her eyes again and turned around. The melody was so sad yet..beautiful. She finally opened her eyes, and saw what she hoped to see all along.

"Ikuto..." she said quietly. Ikuto was playing his melody and making a small smile at Amu. She felt a warm wet substance on her face and noticed it was tears. Then she made a small smile right back at him. He looked the same except older. He still had his beautiful midnight blue hair, and his sapphire eyes. Even after ten years, he was still his old self. He was now twenty six, and still had his looks. Amu made small gasps and whimpers as she watched him play, so she had to cover her mouth. He looked so into the melody, like he was in his own world.

Once the song ended, the crowd applauded. Amu was on the far end of the stage and Ikuto was on the other. She was frozen solid, and they stood there until the crowd left the auditorium. They still stayed silent for a few minuted until Ikuto broke the silence.

"Amu..." he said quietly. His voice still the same. Husky, yet velvet.

"Amu, I missed you." he said walking up to her. Amu was still pondering on whether to hug him tight right there, or stay as she was. I mean, they haven't seen each other in ten years. They both changed in different ways. Amu still had her pink hair, only longer, and shinier. Her chest grew to a size C, and she grew a little taller. Ikuto was of course slim yet muscular, he still had his midnight blue hair, except a little longer, and his sapphire eyes were more memorizing.

He walked closer until he was in reach of Amu. He wrapped his arms around her, and she finally let it out. She cried her eyes out as she wrapped her arms around his waist crying into his shirt.

"Ikuto...I-I missed y-you too!" she cried. Ikuto put his hand on her head, running his fingers through his hair. He smelt her strawberry scented hair, and inhaled deeply. Oh how he missed that scent. He still loved her after all these years, and if it was possible, he loved her even more. Utau accepted Ikuto and Amu, so she was perfectly fine with the situation at hand. Tadase was still a little jealous, but was more happy. Rima had a fire aura around her, thinking that he was holding her for too long. Nagihiko was smiling warmly at them, while Kukai was giving the thumbs up. Ikuto finally let go of her, too see her eyes. They had the same honey-golden color, except more vivid.

"Amu..." he trailed off as he leaned his face closer to hers. She was finally going to have her first kiss. The one that she saved just for him. It might surprise you, but this would be Ikuto's first too. He pressed his lips to hers and fireworks went through her body. His lips were so soft, and welcoming. It was like they were made for each other. They parted after losing air, and put they're foreheads against each others. Amu had a light blush on her cheeks and Ikuto gave a smile...not a smirk.

"Finally." Rima said rolling her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other and he gave a serious expression. This made Amu flinched.

"Amu, I love you." he said with relief at how he finally got it off his chest. Now he was waiting for Amu.

"Ikuto...I love you t-too." she said quietly with red cheeks. Ikuto smailed.

"Now I can do what i wanted to do for the past ten years." he said as he rummaged through his pockets and kneeling down...on one knee. Amus tears returned, knowing where this was going.

"Marry me?" he asked and Amu legs felt like jello. She was lost at words, so she smiled and nodded rapidly. Ikuto smiled at her response, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Blegh..." Rima said in disgusted. Ikuto and Amu looked at Rima and chuckled.

"She does have a point there." Utau said crossing her arms. Kukai put his arm around Utaus shoulder. She felt a tint of pink on her cheeks. Ikuto looked back at Amu, and smirk.

"Are you ready for your life to change?" he asked her. Amu smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." she replied.

"Then get ready Hinamo- no Tsukiyomi Amu." he said with his same smirk. Amu blushed as he pulled her closer for another kiss.

* * *

**Yuki- done! please read and review and you will get a cookie! please im beggin ya!**


End file.
